Characters/students
To make reading easier, this page is split up in four sections: * Rebels - The Rebels are those students who disagree that their futures should be pre-determined and seek to change the system that condemns them to a destiny most of them do not want. * Royals - The Royals are those who agree that their futures should be pre-determined and seek to protect the system that ties them to a destiny most of them eagerly look forward to. * Neutral students - In addition to the Rebels and Royals, there's a large number of students with no or an unclear allegiance. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Rebels C.A. Cupid Cedar Wood Cerise Hood Hunter Huntsman Kitty Cheshire Madeline Hatter Raven Queen Royals Apple White Ashlynn Ella Blondie Lockes Briar Beauty Clara Lear Clara Lear is the daughter of King Lear. She is new at Ever After High and not exactly confident about it, though she is making steps towards feeling at home. Daring Charming Darling Charming Princess Darling Charming is the only daughter of King Charming. Like her brothers Daring and Dexter, she is a Royal. Dexter Charming Duchess Swan Duchess Swan is not Apple White and she hates it. Or rather, she envies the position of authority and adoration Apple occupies and wants some of her rival's fame for herself. Most importantly, she wants Daring Charming. Duchess always keeps an eye open for an opportunity to get Apple into trouble or otherwise usurp her throne. Holly O'Hair A new student at Ever After High, Holly O'Hair is the daughter of the famously-coifed Rapunzel. She has a twin sister named Poppy O'Hair. Hopper Croakington II Lizzie Hearts Three little pigs Neutral students Bella Sister Brutta Sister Daughter of Little Bo Peep Currently, unnamed, the Daughter of Little Bo Peep seems to live up to her destiny quite well, as she's seem chasing her lost sheep several times. Gus Crumb Gus Crumb is the son of Gretel and cousin of Hilda Crumb. In the true spirit of his destiny, he has an eye for candy opportunities and packs a bag of bread crumbs for his lunch. Hilda Crumb Hilda Crumb is the daughter of Hansel and cousin of Gus Crumb, and is relentless in her pursuit of candy. Of the two, she seems to be the instigator and the leader. Humphrey Dumpty Humphrey Dumpty is the son of the ill-fated Humpty Dumpty. He is a prince among eggs, and a whiz at technology, but usually isolates himself in the Mirror Lab for some gaming. Melody Piper Melody Piper is the girl to call when a Book-to-School party needs a fun vibe. She is one of Briar Beauty's favorite DJ's. Poppy O'Hair Poppy O'Hair is one of the best hair stylists around. She has a job at the Tower Salon in the Village of Book End. She has a twin sister named Holly O'Hair. Son of the Hero of Haarlem Sparrow Hood Sparrow Hood is the son of Robin Hood, and is as flirtatious and cheeky as his famed father. He likes to leave an impression on everyone he meets. He's a master conman, but has no intention of following his father's destiny if it means he can't play music. Tiny Tom Thumb The future Tom Thumb from the fairy tale of the same name is a tiny boy who is small enough to ride on the back of a mouse. He signed the Storybook of Legends the year before Raven Queen and Apple White were to sign. Category:Characters